


oblivion and peace

by shepherd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, also a little bit sexy, because apparently i can't write anything without making it a little sad, it's mostly fluffy though, nothing to write home about but this isn't chaste solas sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas wants to spend a little more time with Lavellan before it all falls apart. Mostly fluffy, with a little bit of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oblivion and peace

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much pulled this together because I had a little scene written I liked, and wanted to use. I also wanted to post something before Christmas, so consider this a little Christmas gift.

It was snowing again, soft flakes falling from grey overcast skies and swirling past the tall windows of the Inquisitor’s private quarters. They settled on the balcony, melted on the glass, piled up as frost spread across the stone. It was nothing new, but as the winter grew older it worsened. The wind grew stronger, the snow fell more frequently, and there were worries that merchants may not be able to make the journey to Skyhold quite so frequently. There were so many worries, and Solas was glad few rested on his shoulders. But instead, they all rested on his lover’s.

Solas had woken almost a full hour ago, and needed to rise, dress and continue his studies but he hadn’t the heart to move. Not when Alassë was curled around him, sleeping soundly for the first time in days. He knew the stress was growing too much- since the attempted assassination on the Empress’ life, everything had been hectic, and there was news and letters and travellers pouring into Skyhold, their numbers seeming to double with each day that passed. Alassë was on her feet all day, with barely a second to herself, and it was beginning to take its toll. There were bags underneath her eyes, huge and dark, and she was snappier than usual, even to friends. She bickered with her advisors and scowled at anyone who got under her feet, and eventually they had learnt to avoid her, but not before some poor guardsmen who hadn’t been self-aware enough to see her coming had gotten an earful.

Cassandra had come to visit him, and implored him to intervene as much as she could without losing her pride, and he had agreed. It hadn’t taken much for him to convince her to come to bed, and now, she slept like the dead, pressed tightly against his chest. She remained possessive even in a deep sleep.

He had promised her an evening of rest, nothing but them, nothing but Alassë and Solas, and she had smiled despite her exhaustion. She was asleep within the hour, oblivious to his deceit, unaware of the fact she slept peacefully in the arms of _harellan._ It is cruel, and the self-loathing rises like bile in his throat, but there was nothing to be done on such a peaceful, innocent morning _._

Solas let out a soft exhale, turning his head and pressing his nose to her hair. He took a small breath, taking in her familiar scent of leather and fresh flowers and tried to lose himself in the moment they had made together, knowing he had little time left. He wanted to take advantage of it while he could, knowing he was taking advantage of her all the while. His thumb stroked the soft skin of her bare arm, appreciating the warmth she provided.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when she stirred, shifting in his embrace and under the sheets. He watched silently as her eyelids fluttered, her fingers flexed, the sure signs that she was waking. He waited for her eyes to open, thumb constantly soothing her.

When they did, the adjusted on him slowly- she was not the most graceful being he had met- and she smiled, edges of her lips curling lazily. “Good morning.” She greeted, and her voice was rough.

He reached out, smoothing his thumb along her jawline. “Good morning, vhenan.”

She made a sound rather alike a contended purr, turning her head into his touch. She stretched her body out, trying to wake herself fully, and her bare skin slid against his. She reached out, curling her arms fully around his waist, and he took the opportunity to lean in and kiss her sweetly.

He took the chance to do it while he could, feeling a little guilty at the forceful passion of their first kiss, but she didn’t seem to mind. Alassë deepened them while she could, like she was actively trying to drive him mad. Now, she pulled him as close as she could and shared her heat with his, knowing the chill that was awaiting her outside of the bed sheets. She matched his enthusiasm, and he could feel her smile against his mouth.

When he pulled away, she hummed happily. “Good morning.” She replied, and pressed one small kiss to his chin.

“How do you feel?” He pulled the sheets around them a little tighter, protecting them from the uncomfortable air. It was a pleasant temperature between them, and he wanted it to linger while it could.

“Much better,” She smiled, and her eyes had that sparkle back. She had lost it over the past few weeks, shoulders slumping against the weight she carried, but he knew a few more nights of good rest could do wonders for her. “Thank you, vhenan.”

There was nothing to thank him for, and he kissed her again, simply because he wanted to. He knew Skyhold would be awake at this time, as dawn had come some time ago, but he wanted to stay for as long as they could get away with. He aimed to linger until someone would be sent to fetch her. They lazily kissed in the warmth of their nest, gripping onto each other, and it was the happiest Solas could remember being for a long time.

Then she pulled away from him with an apologetic noise, eyes bright and lips red and slightly swollen.  Solas made a noise of disappointment, frowing after her, chasing her lips like he had the first time they kissed. Alassë smoothed her hand down his cheek with a soft smile, one that showed her absolute adoration, but sat up, moving to kick the sheets off and roll out of bed. Solas wasn’t having that. Rising, he grabbed her before she could, and pulled her back into him before she could escape his clutches.

“No,” He protested, curling his arms around her slim waist and cuddling her close. “A little longer, vhenan.”

She struggled a little but she was laughing, playfully trying to prise his hands free and squirming. It almost reminded him of his old prey, and he pushed that thought aside before it could go to any deeper, darker places. “Solas-“

“The rest of the world can wait.” He told her, tone just a little imploring. “Your hahren wants to spend time with you now.”

She settled down a little, but the line between her brows remained creased with conflict, and he leant forward to kiss the mark away. He rolled on top of her, keeping her pinned beneath him but loosely, in case she did want to squirm free. He always gave her that choice. “Fine,” She said, a little grumpy, knowing he didn’t ask for much, and she suddenly jerked when he kissed a line down her throat, nipping at her collarbone. “Fine! Alright, Solas.”

“I’ll stop if you want me too,” He said, a little teasing, even as he licked a line down the prominent bones, kissing her sternum lightly. He pressed her down into the soft mattress, hands sliding down her ribs to her belly.

She groaned, exasperated, but only wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Solas didn’t bring up the way she shivered against him, the way her nipples hardened at his touch. “You’re a bastard.”

“I am.” He agreed, tone light, and she made a noise of delight when he kissed the soft skin in between her breasts. His hand held her hips loosely, and her hands came to hold the back of his head as he rewarded her with attention, sweet and gentle kisses.

The snow fell thickly, now, but neither of them cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless you.
> 
> I have a tumblr, feclthanos.


End file.
